


Don’t you ever do that to me again

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: After an accident, Eddie's family is there in the hospital with him.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 312





	Don’t you ever do that to me again

Eddie hears voices first. “Buck? Is daddy going to be okay?” Christopher. Eddie longs to open his eyes and assure his little boy that he’s just fine. But he can’t find the strength to. 

“He’s going to be just fine,” Buck responds. “Do you want to sit with him?”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Christopher’s voice is small, making his youth even more apparent. 

“You won’t. Want me to lift you up?” 

Chris must nod because a few moments later the bed on Eddie’s right side dips. He feels his son’s head rest against his chest. All Eddie wants to do is hug his son tight, but as much as he tries, his body is just oo heavy to move. 

“Buck?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“He looks sad.” Eddie feels Christopher’s small hand on his cheek Eddie smiles on the inside. 

“You know what would make him less sad? If you went to sleep,” Buck bargains. 

“No.”

“Why not?” Eddie can hear the frown in Buck’s voice. 

“He might not be here when I wake up,” Christopher admits. 

“Chris...” The bed dips again as Buck sits down as well. Christoper is lifted off of his chest and, Eddie assumes, pulled into Buck’s arms. “He’s not going anywhere and if he tries to, I’ll be right here to tell him that he needs to stay right here for you, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Try to get some sleep, buddy.” 

Christopher lays back down on Eddie’s chest and just as Eddie hears Buck start to say something more, he sinks into darkness. 

The next time Eddie comes to, he is pleased to find he can move and open his eyes. He cracks his eyes open to find himself in a dark room. 

“Eddie?” The voice wavers in concern, Eddie looks to his right to find Buck, holding one of Eddie’s hand between his. Tear tracks glisten on his cheeks in the light from the heart monitor. 

“Hi,” Eddie manages. As he tries to sit up he feels a weight on his chest, looking down he finds Christopher asleep on him, arms wrapped around his torso. Eddie slowly lays back down, careful not to wake the boy. 

“Oh my god,” Buck kisses his hand. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees, using most of his strength to squeeze Buck’s hand. “Buck...what happened?”

Buck sighs, “You were in a car accident, Eds. You were driving to work and someone ran a red and-” Buck cuts himself off with a soft sob. “We got the call and...Eddie...” Buck’s crying in earnest now.  
“Amor,” Eddie reaches out and touches Buck’s cheek. “Hey, I’m okay. I’m right here.” Buck turns his face into Eddie’s palm and presses a kiss to his hand. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Buck manages through his tears. “That was the most awful thing I’ve ever had to go through, and telling Chris...” Buck shakes his head. 

“Come here,” Eddie lifts his arm and after a moment of hesitation, Buck climbs into the hospital bed. It’s a bit cramped between Buck and Christopher, but Eddie doesn’t care. His boys are safe, he’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. 

Eddie starts running his hand through Chris’s curls and slowly the boy starts to wake up. He makes a soft little noise as he rubs his and looks up. A bright grin crosses his face when he sees Eddie awake, “Daddy!” Chris throws his arms around Eddie’s neck and hugs him tight. 

“Hey, mijo,” Eddie kisses the top of his head. “I’m alright.” Buck wraps his arm around Christopher's back, effectively pulling the little family into a hug. “We’re okay,” Eddie whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
